


Pretty Music

by wacomintuos



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. things you said i wish you hadnt </p><p>Leslie fell to his knees, shivering in fear. This was it, this one wouldn’t let him go like all the others, this would be the one to finally devour him. Poor Leslie began to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Music

17\. things you said that i wish you hadnt  
Wandering around Ruvik’s broken world was so strange for Leslie, all these people who would run to attack him but never actually hit him, so many parts of hospitals that he was sure were Beacon, they seemed so familiar, and yet nobody would tell him what was going on. Now he was walking around an old mansion, his hands shaking as he peered behind doors, wondering if they would be safe enough.   
He could hear music coming from up the stairs. Music was good, right? That’s what he’d always thought. And so he followed it until he came to another shut door, and in rare excitement Leslie didn’t check what was on the other side and he opened it, happily walking through, only to shout in fear and alarm as one of those things met him. Leslie fell to his knees, shivering in fear. This was it, this one wouldn’t let him go like all the others, this would be the one to finally devour him. Poor Leslie began to cry.   
But then, of course, the Thing took a good look at him and shuffled past. He was safe again. That was, until a hand touched his shoulder and let the rough fabric of his shirt scratch against his skin. Leslie winced and quickly wiped away the tears as the same hand dragged him to his feet and he came face to face with Ruvik himself. “What did I tell you?!” He demanded softly, but no matter now quiet he kept his voice, Leslie could not ignore that it was a Demand and therefore something to be afraid of. He avoided eye contact.   
“You are not welcome here,” the man hissed, pushing him out of the door again. Leslie made a sound of shock and surprise as he fell against a wall. There was no concern for the boy’s health, just irritation at being interrupted from whatever it was that he had been doing. “Go play somewhere else.”  
Leslie nodded quickly, picking himself up off the ground and wondering why Ruvik seemed to hate him so much. But then, he seemed to hate everything. But Leslie just wanted to be his friends. When he thought about it,  
Leslie had just wanted to hear the pretty music.


End file.
